Jaime Lannister's final fate
by mischiefaccomplished97
Summary: A short story on how Jaime dealt with his life after imprisoned by Daenerys. I am really not so good at writing summaries. Hope you will enjoy my story. Rated T cause I was a bit confused.


Hey guys…I'm back with my latest fanfic on my favorite couple Jaime and Brienne. So here's a one-shot for all J-B shippers.

 **Disclaimer** I wish I owned them but sadly they belong to the great George R.R. Martin.

The Great War had ended. The King in the North and the Queen of the seven Kingdoms agreed to rule in peace. As soon as the war ended, the Dragon Queen threw Jaime Lannister into the cold dungeons of the Red Keep. Brienne was sent back to Tarth and was not allowed to meet Jaime, how much she pleaded. Upon the pursuance of Tyrion, the Queen's hand and the accused's brother Daenerys pardoned Jaime, but he was stripped off his family name and every title he ever had. The once arrogant, valiant and best knight in all of Westeros was now nothing more than a beggar. He was allowed to go anywhere he wished but nowhere near the Red Keep. So, after his release, he made his way to the only place to the only woman in whose arms he would find love.

Every night he spent in the dungeons, he thought of her. An ugly, mannish woman with straw-like blonde hair cropped short and striking beautiful sapphire eyes, who did willingly risk her life everytime to protect him. He dreamt of his Wench every night and this memory kept him alive for the past six months of his prison. When Tyrion came to visit him one day, he pleaded, "I love her, Tyrion. I love Brienne. I couldn't even tell her about my feelings. I want to at least tell her this before I die. Please Tyrion, please." and he slammed his head on the wall so hard that blood dripped off. Tyrion was surprised by the way his brother begged him. He never felt Jaime was capable of loving any woman other than his twin sister, Cersei. He thought that he was seeing a different man altogether, a broken man who is nothing more than being love-sick. Tyrion was even more amazed that it was not for Cersei instead for a woman about whom they both once agreed that she was not of Jaime's taste. Tyrion, however was really happy for his brother and remembered that he was the one who helped him escape while he was accused of Joffrey's murder and "A Lannister always pays his debts." So he persuaded the queen to spare his life and give him a chance to start anew.

So, now Jaime was on a ship sailing to an island which he once crossed on his way to Dorne and thought it was Estermont. When he landed on the warm soil of the beach of the Sapphire Isle, he finally felt alive, which seemed to be after an eternity. He breathed in the salty air of Tarth and slowly made his way to up to the Evenfall Castle, thinking about Brienne all the way. Nobody seemed to have recognized him. Of course, he was wounded, his hair and stubble grew way too long and was unkempt and above all he was wearing rags like a beggar would. He was also covered with soot, mud and blood.

Finally, when he reached the castle gates, he demanded, "Open the gates. I am here to see Lady Brienne." His voice staggered. The guard snapped at him, "You beggar, she is Lady of Tarth for you and she is very much busy with her duties than to entertain a beggar in rags." Jaime felt too tired to argue, shook his head and turned around to leave.

She saw a man approaching the gates and felt an odd feeling in her heart but couldn't recognize him. His golden hair had turned black and grey with mud, dirt and age but as she saw the stump of his right hand, she immediately recognized who he was. She quickly ran down to the gates ignoring her handmaidens and shouted, "Open the gates." The guard however prompted, "But, Milady, it is unnecessary. He is just a begg…." She slapped the man and retorted, "You don't teach me what is necessary and what is not. I am your Lady and you'll do as I command you to." For the first time, she acknowledged herself as a Lady, though she didn't have time to ponder on it and opened the gates herself. As soon as Jaime came into view, she ran towards him crying his name. Jaime turned to look at her and tried to flash his dazzling smile. She was looking beautiful actually in his eyes. She let her hair grow and it was tied in a plain plait. Though she still had the hideous scar on her cheek yet her eyes were astonishing. She had Oathkeeper hanging by her sides. The sword that Jaime gifted her to do the right thing and keep her vows. As Brienne approached him, he lay unconscious on the pavement. She gently cradled him to her chest and cried. She let her tears fall for once. Then she carried him to her chambers. Many guards, commoners and servants eyed them and whispered among themselves, but she didn't care about their thoughts.

Brienne gently laid him on her bed and ordered her servants to bring a tub full of hot water and then she set to tend him. She cleaned him, dressed his wound, shaved his stubble, and cut his hair. Then she slowly dressed him. The whole time he lay senseless, but as soon as he couldn't feel her touch he snapped open his eyes. For some moments, he simply stared at her and then asked, "Brienne?"

"Yes?", she replied and blabbered on, "I…I…I thought that they had killed you. I thought I had lo…lost you for…forever." Jaime looked at her eyes and chuckled, "I'm not dead yet, Wench. I'm not going to leave you so easily. I'll torture you more." She gave one of the smallest of her smiles and asked, "So, what will you do now?" He closed his eyes and replied, "Look Brienne,", he reached out to touch her scarred cheek, she flinched but let him. He continued, "I'm nothing now. I have been stripped off all my titles and even my family name by royal decree. So I'm basically a beggar now and have nothing to offer you and so I ask if you would still have me, then I'll be more than willing to stay by your side as your husband always. I love you, Brienne. I'm just a damn bloody idiot who didn't realize soon enough." She was astounded but she got onto the bed and kissed him. He blinked and she said, "Jaime, I never cared about your gold or your 'Lannister' name. I don't want anything from you. Even if you don't have anything, you are still the same man for me, who saved a whole bloody city, rescued a fair maiden from a bear and rapers, ended a siege without bloodshed and the man whom I trust from my heart. You are still my knight, Ser Jaime, a man of honor and an oathkeeper in my eyes. I love you too, Jaime." He couldn't help but pull her back for a long kiss. When the broke, she flashed him her biggest smile.

 **A/N** So, that's the end of this story. I hope at least this couple end up happily but George is George. I would very much appreciate your reviews for my story.


End file.
